Rahim, lição
by MAT-2001
Summary: Após Kyle resgatar Rahim ferido, ele cai num redemoinho de culpa, achando ser um inútil, pode Kyle ajudar a sair disso? Mostrar que Rahim não é inútil?/After Kyle rescues injured Rahim, he falls into a whirlwind of guilt, finding himself useless, can Kyle help out of this? Show that Rahim is not useless?
1. Chapter 1

É de noite em Harran, faz algumas horas que Kyle Crane salvou Rahim de uma missão suicida, cujo mesmo havia planejado para explodir um prédio inteiro onde existia um ninho de voláteis, Crane conseguiu resgatá-lo. Porém não totalmente ileso, o garoto foi mordido e estava sangrando, Lena precisou suturar seu abdômen e aplicar uma dose de antizina enquanto Brecken explicava duramente o motivo de ele não ter autorizado a missão, o risco que Rahim correu de perder a vida e o fato que ele e a sua irmã ficariam arrasados em saberem que ele morreu pela própria estupides.

-Ja entendi, Brecken. Rahim diz, olhando pra baixo enquanto triste e arrependidamente fica sentado em um colchão no seu quarto, sem camisa, com a barriga enfaixada após escutar outra bronca do instrutor de parkour musculoso que ele via como uma figura de irmão mais velho.

Brecken suspira e põe a mão sobre o nariz antes de se ajoelhar próximo ao menino, colocando uma mão no seu queixo o forçando a olhar cara a cara.

-Garoto, não suportaria perder você assim… Por um tempo você não vai poder sair da torre por causa dos seus ferimentos, outros runners farão o seu trabalho, ok? Vou colocar o Crane pra ficar de olho em você. Brecken explica.

-Ok… Desculpe, por me arriscar naquele ninho… Rahim diz fraco devido ao analgésico administrado por Lena começando a fazer efeito.

-Eu te perdoo, só não faça algo assim de novo, ok? Brecken diz se levantando.

-Ok. Rahim responde caindo no sono.

-Boa noite, maninho ,,, Brecken diz enquanto esfrega a mão no rosto do garoto, antes de apagar a luz e sair fechando a porta.

NO DIA SEGUINTE…

Rahim acorda com a luz do sol entrando pela janela e batendo no seu rosto, ele suspira ao perceber que esta sozinho em seu quarto. Se levantando com cuidado para não forçar o abdômen machucado ele cambaleia até o banheiro, se alivia e depois vai até o seu guarda-roupa, veste uma calça esportiva e um par de tênis, ele tenta colocar uma camiseta, mas o movimento se torna doloroso demais.

-Bom, esta bastante calor em Harran, sem contar que não tem problema nenhum os outros verem os curativos e cicatrizes, não é mesmo? Ele pensa antes de abandonar a ideia, sair do quarto e mancar para a sala de recreação onde pretende comer alguma coisa.

Chegando ele vê a atleta de luta livre Jade sentada numa mesa junto com Kyle conversando, ele tenta mudar de direção a fim de evitar a fúria de sua irmã, mas já é tarde demais.

-Rahim! Como ousa?! Depois de tudo o que eu te falei dos explosivos e o ninho? Ela exclama puxando sua orelha muito furiosa antes de puxá-lo para um abraço.

-Não faça isso de novo, já sei que Brecken conversou com você, mas não pense que você escapou de mim, tenho que sair agora, te vejo depois… Ela diz dando um olhar para Crane que dizia "fique de olho nele".

Crane, ainda sentado, balança a cabeça de acordo, mas um sorriso escapa dos lábios do homem duro e musculoso ao ver a interação entre os dois irmãos, Rahim se aproxima e se senta no lugar onde estava sua irmã.

-Crane, não precisa se preocupar comigo… Não tenho como fazer nada agora com o meu abdômen assim… Desculpa te fazer ir naquele ninho me salvar e agora forçar o Brecken a te prender na torre cuidando de mim… Ele diz culpado.

Crane sorri e passa um braço ao redor dos ombros do mais jovem o arrastando para mais perto.

-Não tem problema moleque, pode sempre contar comigo pra salvar a sua bunda, mesmo que seja da sua própria estupides. Kyle diz a última parte mais baixo, antes de começar a esfregar círculos ao redor da costa do garoto.

-Rahim sorri suavemente, faz tempo que momentos de descontração como esse se tornaram raros em Harram.

-Vem, vamos comer algo estou faminto, imagino você que não comeu nada desde ontem a noite. Crane diz. Logo ele se lembra dos machucados e da dificuldade que ele estava para se movimentar.

-Pensando bem, você fica aqui, vou trazer uma bandeja. Ele se levanta e vai buscar uma bandeja para si e o garoto.

Rahim se encolhe no seu assento, se sentindo um lixo e agora um fardo para as pessoas da torre, um a menos em posição de ajudar e um a mais necessitando de ajuda… Ele pensa em como pode ser tão estúpido ao ponto de pegar explosivos e sair numa missão praticamente suicida como aquela, como ele decepcionou a todos que confiavam nele… Crane… Jade… Brecken… O que seus pais pensariam se estivessem vivos? Ele escreveu um bilhete em um pedaço de papel dizendo que não estava mais com fome, deixou na mesa pra Kyle ver, se levantou e saiu. Logo Kyle voltou com as bandejas, mas assumiu uma expressão confusa ao ver a mesa onde ele estava vazia.


	2. Chapter 2

-Mas o que? Que droga Rahim… Crane diz para si mesmo ao ler o bilhete depois de soltar ambas as bandejas em cima da mesa.

Kyle não sabia o que fazer, olhando ao redor da sala, ele podia ver alguns runners se alimentando, claramente tentando disfarçar, eles sabem que ninguém tira onda com o herói da torre Kyle Crane ou algum de seus amigos e vive para contar a história, obviamente já tinham conhecimento do que Rahim havia feito no dia anterior, ainda mais agora que viram o jovem sem camisa e com os curativos a mostra. Ele pega o radio na cintura e chama por Lena, não queria incomodar Jade e nem o Brecken, ambos tem mais com o que se preocupar agora com um runner a menos.

-Lena, você me ouve? Ele pergunta.

-Sim Crane, alto e claro, aconteceu algo? Ela questiona,

Kyle exita antes de começar a falar.

-Não… Só queria saber se você viu o Rahim em algum lugar, estava comendo com ele na sala de recreação, mas virei a costa por um minuto e ele sumiu, acho que deve ter ido pra enfermaria checar os curativos… Esse moleque… Ele diz com o maxilar apertado em raiva e preocupação.

-Não está aqui Crane, ele deve estar se sentindo culpado devido aos acontecimentos de ontem, o mais provável é que ele esteja na cobertura tomando latas de cerveja que encontrou por ai. Ela diz fingindo que não se importar.

-Ok, câmbio e desligo… Ele desliga antes de suspirar.

Ele pega o elevador, por alguns andares e depois sobe os dois últimos lances de escada antes de chegar a cobertura. Chegando, ele abre a porta silenciosamente e a primeira coisa que nota é o garoto sentado na beirada, de costa pra ele, com as pernas pendendo para fora do prédio, mas para sua surpresa, nenhuma lata de cerveja a vista, Kyle se aproxima silenciosamente.

-Quem eu quero enganar… Só tenho 15 anos, todos os runners são adultos… nesta torre só sirvo para arranjar problemas e atrapalhar, todos aqui me odeiam por além disso eu ser… adolescente, todos tem família em algum lugar, eu não tenho ninguém… Rahim fala sozinho sem perceber a presença do cara maior atrás de si.

\- Apenas 15 anos, sobrevive ao surto Harran, ensina técnicas de parkour, como sobreviver neste ambiente, possui uma irmã mais velha incrível lutadora que é a Jade, além do Brecken e eu para te proteger. Nesta idade EU era órfão, sem irmãos, sem família, em Chicago e estava feliz por que a maior aventura que tive foi conhecer a minha primeira namorada, já você… Vai poder se orgulhar no futuro de dizer que sua maior aventura foi sobreviver ao vírus Harran! Diz Kyle se sentando ao seu lado e revelando sua presença sorrindo.

-Alguma coisa realmente séria aconteceu… O grande Kyle Crane sorrindo, tentando me confortar sem nenhuma palavra dura ou seca… Rahim diz sarcasticamente, sem nem se preocupar em virar o rosto para o Crane, mantendo-se olhando para baixo deprimidamente.

-É o que se faz quando um amigo está em necessidade… O outro explica.

Logo ele percebe a falta de reação de Rahim, mostrando que ele não está chegando a lugar nenhum com essa conversa.

-Tudo bem, nunca fui muito bom com questões emocionais mesmo… O homem diz em derrota e se levanta, Rahim suspira agradecido antes de ser subitamente puxado por dois braços fortes que pertenciam a Kyle.

-Crane! O que você está fazendo?! Ele diz se debatendo porém com cuidado para não reabrir nenhuma ferida.

-O que eu posso pra ajudar você. Diz o homem mais forte revirando os olhos e indo para o auto da cobertura, sem nem ao menos ligar para as pancadas cujo mais novo estava lhe dando na costa para se libertar.

-Eu juro que se você não me soltar eu… O adolescente tenta dizer raivosamente mas é subitamente interrompido pela sensação do mais velho sentar no chão e ser solto no seu colo, assim como suas axilas sendo provocadas.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, o que você… HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA, Sério… Eu… HAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

\- Aham! Finalmente, tirei um sorriso desse rosto! Crane fala em satisfação enquanto continua fazendo cócegas.

-Eu... HAHAHAAHAHA, não… HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA, acredito…

Kyle finalmente para depois de alguns minutos. Ele está no chão segurando o garoto em seus braços e o mesmo está soltando algumas lágrimas de tanto rir, com as mãos segurando o estômago, logo o adulto percebe a isso.

-Rahim! Eu machuquei você? Ele pergunta esfregando os dedos nos curativos do abdômen do mais novo.

-Não, só esta doendo por que fazia tempo que não ria assim… sabe, nunca pensei que Kyle Crane tivesse um lado… suave. Ele diz sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Eu não tenho, e se contar pra alguém o que ouve aqui, vou pessoalmente te chutar daquela beirada onde você estava sentado moleque, tenho uma reputação a zelar... Kyle diz duro, porém divertido.

-Sabe Crane, você seria um ótimo irmão mais velho… Rahim diz se levantando.

-É, talvez… Kyle diz também se levantando junto.

Ambos ficam um encarando o outro por alguns segundos.

-Então, seria uma pena se alguém contasse pra todos da torre do seu lado suave… Rahim diz maliciosamente.

-Você não se atreveria… Diz Crane sério, realmente enfrentando essa possibilidade.

-Talvez… Rahim diz antes de sair correndo pra dentro da torre ignorando completamente seus ferimentos…

-Rahim! Ele grita antes de decolar atrás do mais novo.

Desconhecido para ambos duas silhuetas femininas observavam escondidas.

-Por favor Lena, me diz que você gravou isso tudo… Pergunta Jade sorrindo.

-Com certeza Jade, com certeza… Responde Lena sorrindo enquanto segura uma filmadora.


End file.
